The King's Magician
by PhantomChaosMagician
Summary: Meet Aneiki, a magician with a cold heart, reflecting her pain when she was a little girl. But through her parent's sacrifice, she had a good heart covered in darkness. Bu what happens whe an old love returns trying to light her heart up again back when she was a little girl? Will he succed?
1. Prolouge Hide from Titan!

Hey this is my first fanfict. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the characters, only mine. Don't like it, don't read it then. :/

Enjoy!

3rd Person's POV

No one ever expect for a night to be a disaster. Everyone(every human)was anxious to see the moonlight in their faces and the warmth of the sky. But the storm wasn't part of nature's plan. It was made from Titan's army, full armed, chasing the king's target: a magician. Titan was a selfish cruel man, only interested in fine women, looking for a good looking queen to be her mate. But he lived for hundreds of ears, and for every girl that aged, he would rape them one last time, and kill them. But it seems he finally found her But as the king himself started searching, two other demons started to investigate the forest, who in there held the People of the Stones of Thruth. As for the two demons in hoods started to aproach the village, the people in it were worried for an attack. "Hey, YOU over there! Have you ssssseen thissss person with wild black hair and purple eyesss? My masssster wissshes to KILL IT for a murder it commited!" the deamons said at once. Murmurs were passed as the demons waited impaciently at them, wishing for blood in their eyes. "We do not know what you are asking for EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" a little girl shrieked in fear as the deamons pulled of their hoods. Both of them, covered in blood, their eyes and skin as a snake, throwing daggers through their emotionless eyes. "GRRRRAAAARGGGHHH! Let usssssss go an leave all of this USELESSSSS people here!" they roared as they fled from the humans.

Silence followed...

"Are they gone," a cold voice asked. The young girl turned and responded, "Yes, the demons are ...woooaahhhh!" the little girl gasped in amazement as she got a really good look at the young adult. She was a natural beauty, with her ivory skin and pitch black hair with visible purple highlights and purple eyes with shades of red. Her slim body covered by a tight suit with a few red straps around her waist, thighs, and arms. She has her arms crossed over each other, with one hand holding her staff(kinda like the Magician of Black Chaos)with her eyes glaring at the darkness in the middle of the night. "Ermmmm..yes, they left ughhh," the girl responded weakly. The magician looked alarmed as the girl held her shoulder in pain. "Let me look at you wound, child. Do not be alarmed, I'm only healing you" she replied calmy, but coldly. She kneeled to her height(even though the girl was shaking in fear, but the Magician ignored the movement) and started to hum a quick chant, healing her wound in an instant. "Enigma...mmmy nname is Enigma,"the girl spoke up. The magician stopped in her tracks as she face the one named Enigma, but as she turned, she felt weight on her legs, and small arms hugging her. The crowd watched in amazement, shock and fear, for they don't know what the magician is capable of doing, either destruction or peace. "...My name is Aneiki; thank you for aiding me. Whatever you do, DO NOT trust any demons unless they beg for mercy in a pleading way; And as for you Enigma, stay" Aneiki replied. Enigma sadly frowned as she got off her legs. The crowd nodded as the magician flew away in the darkness.

...

"Why are you still following me, Enigma? Don't you have a home to stay? I am not an interesting person to follow," Aneiki faced the girl, eye-to-eye. Enigma shook her head sadly. Of course, Aneiki showed no emotion in her face, but still picked up the girl from the ground and placed her on her chest. Enigma smiled happily at the motion and snuggled on her chest as Aneiki continued to fly away from Titan's army. Aneiki only had one thing in mind- getting away form Titan and his proposal to become his queen.

But of course, she cannot attack while she had the girl.

She was worried, and wondered why the girl decide to leave the village of Stones of Truth. "Why did you leave Enigma? You have parents in there that are maybe looking for you. Or are you an orphan?" Aneiki said. Enigma gave a 'mhm' as she began to sob tears on Aneiki's shoulder. She hugged her tighter with one hand on Enigma's head and kept flying until she founded a cave on a mountain. She checked for anyone inside but founded none. Sighing in relief, she approached and relaxed, letting Enigma's grip to become softer. As she laid down(Aneiki used a bit of her magic to make a huge pillow and a soft blanket), Aneiki noticed the orphan's appearance. She had brown hair with a few curls in the bottom, ivory skin, and large brown eyes.. Enigma looked…..no it reminded her of her childhood self. Sweet, innocent...caring...comforting a person so they can't be lonely... She smirked and fell asleep. Little did she knew that a pair of dangerous golden cat-eyes were looking at every move. The hooded figure then approached the magician and examined her, placing it's hand and began to stroak her face softl; As it finished, it smiled evilly and it planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "I finally founded you, Aneiki," the figure breathed as he broke away and disappeared in mid-air, with a grin with fangs on its face shining on the moonnlight.

Sorry if the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters aren't showed yet. But I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Review! NO FLAMES OR BAD COMMENTS ACCEPTABLE. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT THEN.

Review! plz! :D


	2. Memories

Hey this is my first fanfict. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the characters, only mine. :/

Enjoy!

3rd Person's POV

No one ever expect for a night to be a disaster. Everyone(every human)was anxious to see the moonlight in their faces and the warmth of the sky. But the storm wasn't part of nature's plan. It was made from Titan's army, full armed, chasing the king's target: a magician. Titan was a selfish cruel man, only interested in fine women, looking for a good looking queen to be her mate.

But he lived for hundreds of years, and for every girl that aged, he would rape them one last time, and kill them.

What is the whole point of that? No one knows...

But it seems he finally found her But as the king himself started searching, two other demons started to investigate the forest, who in there held the People of the Stones of Thruth. As for the two demons in hoods started to aproach the village, the people in it were worried for an attack. "Hey, YOU over there! Have you ssssseen thissss person with wild black hair and purple eyesss?" the deamons said at once. Murmurs were passed as the demons waited impaciently at them, wishing for blood in their eyes. "We do not know what you are asking for EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK!" a little girl shrieked in fear as the deamons pulled of their hoods. Both of them, covered in blood, their eyes and skin as a snake, throwing daggers through their emotionless eyes. "GRRRRAAAARGGGHHH! Let usssssss go an leave all of this USELESSSSS people here!" they roared as they fled from the humans, leaving a terrified girl on the ground.

Silence followed...

"Are they gone," a cold voice asked.

The young girl turned and responded, "Yes, the demons are ...woooaahhhh!" the little girl gasped in amazement as she got a really good look at the young adult. She was a natural beauty, with her ivory skin and pitch black hair with visible purple highlights and purple eyes with shades of red. Her slim body covered by a tight suit with a few red straps around her waist, thighs, and arms. She has her arms crossed over each other, with one hand holding her staff(kinda like the Magician of Black Chaos)with her eyes glaring at the darkness in the middle of the night.

"Ermmmm..yes, they left ughhh," the girl responded weakly. The magician looked alarmed as the girl held her shoulder in pain. "Let me look at you wound, child. Do not be alarmed, I'm only healing you" she replied calmy, but coldly. She kneeled to her height(even though the girl was shaking in fear, but the Magician ignored the movement) and started to hum a quick chant, healing her wound in an instant.

"Enigma...mmmy nname is Enigma,"the girl spoke up. The magician stopped in her tracks as she face the one named Enigma, but as she turned, she felt weight on her legs, and small arms hugging her. The crowd watched in amazement, shock and fear, for they don't know what the magician is capable of doing, either destruction or peace. "...My name is Aneiki; thank you for aiding me. Whatever you do, DO NOT trust any demons unless they beg for mercy in a pleading way; And as for you Enigma, stay" Aneiki replied. Enigma sadly frowned as she got off her legs. The crowd nodded as the magician flew away in the darkness.

...

Aneiki kept flying away from the villge. _Ding-Dong!_ Clock stricked midnight from her hourglass watch filled with precious stones, an offering from the People of the Stones. _Hmmm, I had forgotten about this hourglass_. _At lest it's silent, but what a impressive gift._. Aneiki though

"Why are you still following me, Enigma? Don't you have a home to stay? I am not an interesting person to follow," Aneiki faced the girl, eye-to-eye. Enigma shook her head sadly. Of course, Aneiki showed no emotion in her face, but still picked up the girl from the ground and placed her on her chest. Enigma smiled happily at the motion and snuggled on her chest as Aneiki continued to fly away from Titan's army. Aneiki only had one thing in mind- getting away form Titan and his proposal to become his queen.

But of course, she cannot attack while she had the girl.

She was worried, and wondered why the girl decide to leave the village of Stones of Truth. "Why did you leave Enigma? You have parents in there that are maybe looking for you. Or are you an orphan?" Aneiki said. Enigma gave a 'mhm' as she began to sob tears on Aneiki's shoulder. She hugged her tighter with one hand on Enigma's head and kept flying until she founded a cave on a mountain. She checked for anyone inside but founded none.

Sighing in relief, she approached and relaxed, letting Enigma's grip to become softer. As she laid down(Aneiki used a bit of her magic to make a huge pillow and a soft blanket), Aneiki noticed the orphan's appearance. She had brown hair with a few curls in the bottom, ivory skin, and large brown eyes.. Enigma looked…..no it reminded her of her childhood self. Sweet, innocent...caring...comforting a person so they can't be lonely... She smirked and fell asleep.

Silence...

Little did she knew that a pair of dangerous golden cat-eyes were looking at every move. The hooded figure then approached the magician and examined her, placing it's hand and began to stroak her face softly; As it finished, it smiled evilly and it planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Its body was shaking, hungry...urging to soothe her, wanting for the magician to be in her arms, but he held back his feelings."I finally founded you, Aneiki," the figure breathed as he broke away from her body and disappeared in mid-air, with a grin with fangs on its face shining on the moonnlight by the tree, leaving her moaning and hugging Enigma close to her.

Sorry if the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters aren't showed yet. But I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Review! NO FLAMES PLZZZ!

Review! plz! :D


End file.
